


Mercy

by AsheliaHime



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen, spoilers for GoT 4x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheliaHime/pseuds/AsheliaHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All men must die." </p>
<p>Hiccup didn’t understand the words back then, when Daenerys showed him her kingdom for the first time. But now, returning to her from home, he started to get the clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> before I pity myself just let me tell you, that I never wanted to write Daecup. Because though I really love that couple and characters I don’t think I do them any justice (I should use another word here, but I can’t because it’s the truth). But after watching Oathkeeper, I couldn’t help but wonder how Hiccup would react. 
> 
> Saying this, in my head they speak Valyrian (if anyone points out that they couldn't talk with each other), thanks to the influence of AvannaK's drabbles about them, which made me totally ship these two because they're perfect. [also saying that my little piece isn't likely as good as hers are and her knowledge about the both].

_"All men must die."_  
  
Hiccup didn’t understand the words back then, when Daenerys showed him her kingdom for the first time. But now, returning to her from home, he started to get the clue. Even Toothless felt uneasy of the picture before them.   
  
"Yeah, bud. I kinda hope that this isn’t Meereen, too."  
  
The street in front of the palace (at least it looked like that to him), was full of crucified men. Hiccup released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He knew Daenerys demanded justice, but this seemed a little harsh to him.   
  
—  
  
Her angelic appearance was a sharp contrast to the cruelty outside, especially since her dragons didn’t guard her sides anymore. But her power was still there, almost like something you can touch.   
  
"I’m glad to see you have returned safe."  
  
He nodded, not knowing how to approach her at the town’s picture. Slowly he started: “I see you succeeded Mereen’s rescue just as you planned, I guess.”  
  
Daenerys caught the tone in his voice. “Then…? What bothers you about it?”   
  
"It’s…"  
  
"Continue" she commanded, Hiccups words too slow for her taste.  
  
"Look, I understand, that you grew up under terrible conditions, and maybe this is what they deserve, but it is also what you despise. Isn’t it?"  
  
Her violet eyes just stared at him. She was used to people telling her the better way, that was what her advisors were for, but she disliked any sort of advise from him. Maybe because she disliked the way he told her to treat her dragons first, how to raise and train them because he was much more experienced in it to her dismay. But he didn’t know anything about justice, about the world she was living in, about the family that was slaughtered and everything that they owned stolen from her.   
  
"Don’t" she told him "Don’t tell me how to reign or revenge people, who can’t speak for themselves. Because I am the one who gives them back their voice. I will help them to walk and speak again."   
  
"Daenerys." His voice was low and soft as he spoke her name and she’d lie to say she disliked her name on his lips. "I’m not saying you’re doing wrong. Just think about what you teach them."   
  
"I teach them justice. Justice they never had before."  
Hiccup rolled his eyes briefly, tired of all that justice-talk. Slowly he came up to her, till their faces were only inches away from each other. “It’s justice you experienced before. But maybe it’s time…” His slender hand gripped her wrist and pulled her closer “to learn mercy.” With that he hugged her. Daenerys was torn over pushing him away and leaning in to his touch, but she forbid herself both options. Not until he pulled back, she felt that she liked the closeness she had with him. She could free as many slaves as she want, but his warmth filled a whole different part in her, a need she tried to deny and forget.   
  
"I think it’s time to tell you the story how I met Toothless" he decided.  
Maybe then, she would learn the necessity of mercy.


End file.
